A Walk To Eternity
by Starry Eyed Wonder
Summary: [AU, VH][FIN!]Theirs was a tragic love story and for once they were together in God's eyes, their life was short-lived and incomplete. She said that she'd wait for him forever...now, 100 years later, they meet again, plauged with dreams of the past.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N:** Aaaalright guys, this one deserves a note before you start. Be warned, the first scene is disturbing so please tread with caution. This fic is my p-teddy's birthday present (which is 7 days late…-_-) and many many thanks to CxV who's allowed me to use the whole past life theme. Thanks to Chan…I didn't use your idea but you inspired me. :D Happy reading and do review!! This is only part one of the story. Part two will come out next week, I am thinking…

_A Walk to Eternity_

****

_~…at times I almost dream_

_I too have spent a life the sages' way._

_And tread once more familiar paths. Perchance_

_I perished in an arrogant self-reliance_

_Ages ago; and in that act, a prayer_

_For one more chance went up so earnest, so_

_Instinct with better light led in by death,_

_That life was blotted out—not so completely_

_But scattered wrecks enough of it remain,_

_Dim memories, as now, when once more seems_

_The goal in sight again. All which, indeed,_

_Is foolish, and only means—the flesh I wear,_

_The earth I tread, are not more clear to me_

_Than my belief…~_

                                                _--_Robert Browning_, "__Paracelsus"_

[*~*~*]

            _T__he jubilant couple walked down the aisle, arm in arm, as rice was thrown over them. It was a small gathering of approximately a dozen people but joy was evident in every corner as some scurried forth to shake hands and offer their blessings and bestow their wishes of a happy life. That they needed. Needed so very much. The war had ravaged the small country and food and clothes were rationed and hard to come by and the blissful faces of the man and woman were a portent perhaps… _

_            The dark haired man looked at his wife with burning eyes, eyes of love. "I'm with you now…forever."_

_            "As I am," she smiled widely and tightened her grip. "Eternally yours—"_

_            The doors burst open and fierce, dirty, men entered with savage looks interrupting their conversation. "Halt!" And so they were, soldiers. Ruthless enemies. Killers. "Any of you move and you'll be dead before you can speak!" _

_            Panicked looks swept through the small assembly and the bride and the groom pulled away to the side. His sharp maroon eyes looked at the soldiers clad in faded clothes that needed repairing badly, though their guns were powerful and no doubt in good condition and capable of killing them off without any thought. He held his bride closer and put his arm around her waist so they stood beside each other._

_            "What's going on?" she whispered quietly as the men one by one motioned the people outside. An uncomfortable knot grew in his throat as he regarded the hard eyes of the men…what was happening? Their country was in the process of an alliance now…the war was coming to an end, wasn't it? _

_            The entire church was empty and the group of five men stepped in front of them. But they weren't particularly interested in the man that stood before pretty-eyed wife…they were interested in her. A slow smirk spread on one of their faces who she guessed was the head and he walked leisurely towards her. "Beautiful, you are…very beautiful." He tutted softly, "Do you know what my orders are, beautiful?" The dark haired man stepped in front of his wife and shielded her from the tainted eyes of the soldiers. _

_            "Step aside unless you want that pretty little thing to die," the soldier hissed. Their eyes met; dark burgundy locked with woodsy ones. With an effort that sapped all this strength, he stepped aside, all the time gritting his teeth. "You didn't answer my question," he continued nonchalantly with the woman as a few of his soldiers grinned._

_            "N-no. I don't know." She held her head up proudly and in that moment he realized that this was one of the many qualities she possessed that sealed his love, made it irrevocable, immortal. It was these moments when he wanted to pull her into his arms and protect her, protect her from the disgusting, filthy world where men like these dwelled. However, the next thing the man said, robbed both of their breaths. _

_            "I was ordered to burn the church and kill all of you…"_

_            Her sea-green eyes widened tremendously and subconsciously she dug her fingers into her husband's back…not even realizing when she had wrapped it there. The other men watched their reactions with active interest while one whispered something and the other laughed. _

_            "…however, I am willing to overlook those orders, burn the church, but let all of you go. No one will have to know," he smiled, revealing crooked yellow teeth, "it'll be my wedding present…a boon…to you."_

_            Her face lightened slightly and the little well of hope was annihilated as the man continued, "But, you must know, these things come with a price."_

_            "What price?" unruly dark strands of hair got into his eyes as he stepped forth, immediately missing the warmth of her hand on his back.  _

_            "Aaah, the price…" cruel brown eyes eyed his wife with a sordid look of desire making him wish he could carve his eyes out and blind the man. "The boys and I haven't had the,  _pleasure_ of seeing a woman like yours there in quite a while…" he chuckled and scratched his balding head, "we all decided that if she looked good enough, maybe she could give us a peek a little show of what she has to offer. All she has to do is…" He glanced at her and gave her a jaunty smile. "Undress herself in front of us." _

_            She paled._

_            There was a sickening sound and it was as if time was still. The man's nose was broken and bloodied by the hand of the young man, his fist shaking with rage and utter fury. "You bastards! You come an inch closer to my wife and I'll strangle you goddamnit with my own bloody hands!" Every pore, every fiber of his body was heated, livid beyond coherent words. Immediately, the men sprung upon him and he was held back by a four pairs of arms as the man stepped closer to his wife. "Hitomi!!" he cried out in anguish, not able to contain himself, "run away, Hitomi—just leave!" A man punched him and it landed squarely on the cheekbone, immediately turning a purple color. _

_            "…Van!" she was running to him, freely, running to him, and as she groped for his figure, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her away. "No…!"  _

_            "Yes," the man spoke harshly. "You undress and we'll let all of you go." Hatred, a strong hatred that had never flowed in her blood until now, gushed forth so strongly like a current. _

_            She met the brown, dull eyes boldly, the spark in her eyes taking him aback and yet her lips quivered as she spoke the words, "Unhand me." She paused and gulped. " I'll do it." She shook his arm away and stepped back.  _

_            "Hitomi—listen to me, you are _not_ going to do this! You will not sacrifice your honor—dammit, listen to me! Don't do it, you hear me?"_

_            She met his eyes and he gasped. The love of all creation shone in her magnificent ever-green eyes, the love for him. "I love you, Van." She turned away from his penetrating gaze, and like a virgin offering herself as a sacrifice, she slowly started to undo the laces, the laces that was meant and stitched so painstakingly, so lovingly, for her husband to untie…_

_            And at that moment, the heart of the man called Van wept. Cried for the loss of her innocence, for not being able to protect her, for not fulfilling the vows he had taken, for their short lived dreams of a happy future. He cocked his head away, tears wishing to spring out so much that it hurt. There was an ache in his chest that he knew would never go away, no matter if they lived after this ordeal. _

_            There she was half naked and the eyes of the men roved over her hungrily as she covered her breasts with the palms of her hands when she felt their eyes on them, her eyes cast down. "Remove your hands," one of the men yelled and Van bit down a cry of wrath._

_            "Yeah! Now, that's more like it." They observed her like some specimen and their jaw slackened when she extracted the last piece of clothing—an underskirt. She bit her lips until they bled and seizing that opportunity where their gripped tightened, he swiftly kicked one in the groin with the back of his foot, punching another, before the other two could react, he ran. She met him halfway, her lips trembling, running blindly to him. All she knew was that she would be safe with him. She pressed her naked body to his clothed one as he removed his jacket. He gently laid it on her back as her front was pressed fiercely to his body._

_            "Van…" she cried, a tear escaping her eyes, "Oh Van...don't ever let go of me. Don't ever let go of me…please…don't." A power borne out of sheer will made his hold so tight that the men could not remove his arms from her. They attacked his arms, their bodies stimulated at the sight of her lush, young body. _

_            "I won't let them harm you, Hitomi," he whispered. "Ever." _

_            "And I will always love you…yesterday, today, tomorrow, in all my lives, I will love you…Van." She wrapped her arms around his neck. Perhaps she could hear the inevitable calling of death, or feel its growing shadow as she made those vows._

_            "And I you. In all my lives, in all my tommorows and yesterdays, I will love you. Only you…Hitomi." Their love was like the wave crashing on the shore, the lone breeze that sometimes quietly overtook one's figure as their mind wandered alone, the gentle sway of the trees at night in tropical weather, the dance of the water in the oceans. It was immortal; eternal and everlasting._

_            A general interrupted them and stormed in the church looking irate at his five men, "What the hell do you think you're doing? My orders were to kill them! We have to leave!" _

_            The men moved back, one on each side of the couple. They pointed the pistols to their backs. "Hitomi…Just hold on to me tightly. Close your eyes and don't let go," he whispered rapidly and followed his own instructions by squeezing his eyes shut and having an iron like grip on her waist. _

_            She complied as well as the last words barely got out of her mouth, "It doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you…Van."_

_            The sound of pistol echoed as both were simultaneously fired. They two bodies fell as if in slow motion but both held on tightly as the male lay on top of the female in a feeble act of protection. He would take any assault, any harm that was meant for both of them. _

_            Their breaths mingled during the last few seconds of life and a wish, a desire, a plea so potent, so heart-wrenching soared up into the seemingly  infinite heights of the firmament to heaven._

_            The men spilled gasoline around the couple and with an easy flick of a match, he lit the gasoline and it roared into a full fledged fire. _

_            …but no fire, no force in the universe was going to tear these two lovers apart in their perpetual embrace of unconditional, timeless love._

            She gasped awake, her honey-blonde hair moist with sweat and her breaths uneven and rapid. She inhaled deeply and tried to calm her heartbeats. It was happening again. Those dreams. She closed her ever-green eyes and whispered a prayer. The moonlight bathed her bed as she stretched her arms. Her eyes wandered over to her nightstand where the red glow of the alarm clock said it was only one in the morning. Who was that man? And oh God! The look in his eyes…she knew that look haunted her every living, breathing moment. Unconsciously she searched for him on the streets, in subways, everywhere…that man in her dreams. Unconsciously she was looking at ever male's face, looking for his eyes, seeking that same look, but she knew just as the sun came in the morning, just as she knew there would be another day in the after she slept. He was there. Somewhere. Waiting for her. She could _feel_ it. She _knew_ it! 

~_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_~

            She knew him…the nuance of his every emotion, his littlest habits. The way he joked with that jaunty smile that could make her heart flutter like a winged being, the manner he had so very seriously whispered in her ear during mass one day how he would sleep in their bed so that he faced her, no matter how much she said it was unlucky to sleep facing the left side, the way the breeze ruffled his dark hair, the way his eyes shone magnificently, hypnotically when he looked at her. She knew him so well, the patterns of his veins on the back of his palm, heck!—she even knew all the lines on his palm! She shook her head again and sighed deeply. 

            She removed the sweatshirt as she made her way to the bathroom. A cool shower would do it, she hoped. This was happening every night for the past week. Every goddamn night she lost him. Every goddamn night she saw him, felt him die—them die!

            As she pushed open the bathroom, her orange tabby Merle gave a mewl, a sign of her good-morning. She halted and lightly aired her tank top. Bending down, she gave her cat an affectionate pat. "Some black haired male haunting your dreams as well, Merle?" The cat blinked innocently and she shook her head. Wonderful. Now she was talking to cats, expecting them to reply. The bathroom door closed shut and the sound of water indicated her actions…

            …not too far away in a cold hotel room, a raven haired man awoke panting, his impressive bare, honey-colored, muscular chest slick with sweat. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He wondered as pushed away the covers and got ready for a shower. Every instant, walking, talking, eating, dreaming, he saw _her_. Sudden flashes came into his mind, flashes he knew he had never created—yet he was in them as real as he was now. He covered his face with his graceful hands. He knew so much about her…her every little inclination, how she slept on the right side of the bed, how her curtains were always apart to let the moonlight creep in…how she couldn't stomach alcoholic beverages, the slight freckles that decorated part of her nose, the delicate color of her eyelashes and their length, how she smiled, the way her eyes lit up like dark green mountains basking in the sunshine… 

_~Remember all the good times we had_

_I let them slip away from us when things got bad_

_Clearly I first saw you, smiling in the sun_

_I want to feel your warmth upon me, I want to be the one ~_

[*~*~*]

            She stared intently at the portrait before her. Vibrant green eyes shone with some mysterious emotion as a cascade of golden brown hair fell down to her waist. The woman in the portrait people could say was the carbon copy of her. Same eyes, same hair, same body…everything. Had that prompted her mother to name her Hitomi? She'd said that the first time she'd looked at the older version of "her" in the portraits when she was fourteen. There wasn't just one portrait of the woman before her…no, there were dozens, but this was the only one that had survived. The ones that existed were just mere copies…but she was the only living creature that owned one of the real paitings; the only one that existed now. In portraits, she was doing multiple things—dancing, smiling as she bent down to tend to flowers, shaking her finger. But one thing was evident: in every picture the same emotion lingered…love…adoration. That was it. She was called the "Face of Love", particularly when at the back of the wooden frame, tucked in was a piece of parchment that held the endearing words: "To my beloved—Hitomi. In all my lives, in all my tomorrows and yesterdays, I will love you only.—Keivan" She trembled with a strange sensation as she thought of those words…so similar to the ones _he'd_ used in the dream. And his name. His name had been Van…perhaps a short form of Keivan? she wondered. 

            History had been her first love. She had immersed herself so deep that there were times when the world she lived in seemed almost flimsy…and she wasn't sure whether she was living, breathing in the world of the present. That had brought her to her current occupation/hobby of gathering art pieces and selling the ones she could part with. 

            She checked the time on her watch and went accordingly to unlock the front door of the building. It would be no time when dealers and buyers would come in to bid on the paintings… 

            Under the canopy of long, dark lashes, his burgundy eyes looked at the image in the mirror and he mentally cursed. He straightened the tie on his business suit. He was late. Van Slanzar de Fanel _hated_ to be late and after his cold shower, he had slept fitfully into late morning. There was an art gallery he had wanted specifically come to bid on a particular painting that had caught his eye… He would get it at any cost. The painting of the bronze haired lady. Carefully shrugging on the dark coat, he tugged it into place and with a quick glance in his room, he left. Now, all he needed was to pull the right strings…wait the right amount of time…and the lady would be in his keep. 

            She guided the customers towards the many portraits, landscapes, and drawings. "This was painted during the Time of Suffering by a Lord Kimura…the dark undertones, the ravaged country land indicate it and prove our theory to be so."

            "Ma'am," a man with a pad raised his voice, "we hear that Face of Love is under your possession…might it be for the bids?"

            Her rose colored lips spread into a small, sad, smile, "No, no, sir. It's not for sale—"

            "I'll be willing to pay ten million dollars for it," he quickly interrupted her.

            "This piece is never going to leave my ownership. I acquired it through my family and it's going to remain that way."

            "A blank check—"

            "You can't put a price to something like that," she spoke quietly making the other men look at the two. Every stroke of the paint brush on the portrait was executed so lovingly, so intricately, so delicately; it was obvious. It reminded her of a ballerina gracefully dancing across a stage. Every feature of hers was so detailed and portrayed in an almost _tender_ manner. Why she thought that way, she couldn't explain. 

            It was unnerving how much she resembled the woman and man quietly suppressed his questions. Strange world he lived in where history came to haunt the living… He shrugged and followed her upstairs as she went to introduce one painting after another.

            She sighed; this was going to be a long few hours…

            With a thud, she collapsed into a chair. She had sold two paintings. The bids weren't very exciting…other than the one for Face of Love…but she had made it clear. It was _not_ going to be sold. She wished they had lingered longer, but most of them had come for the same reason the man had. 

            He stumbled into the art gallery, his hair disheveled as he tried to put it in some semblance of order. He paused midway, his palm at the back of his head, in a vain attempt to smooth his hair. There was something strange in the air. Something very, very strange. The feeling was almost tangible, as if he would feel it enveloping him like an embrace. She was here. The picture was close by. He was _so _sure.  He headed for the staircase blindly, just following his instincts, the call. Now, only moments more…

            She heard the treading of footsteps downstairs and she checked the time. Oh gods! She was late! Her friend Yukari Uchida was probably here to pick her up to go have an early lunch, shop and talk. She mentally issued a curse and called out, "Coming! Wait!!"

            He paused as he was just about to step upstairs. That voice, that voice had hit a chord. It was familiar. His heart beat quickened for no reason. Egads! He was becoming paranoid! She flew down the stairs, wearing a modest heeled shoe…unfortunately they were not meant to be worn while thundering down the stairs… 

            He gasped as she came into view…masses of honey colored hair tumbling around her as her head bent down to her purse to place something inside. She cried out when the heel of the shoe twisted and she found herself falling down the flight of the stairs. It was as if in a dream…she was coming down, falling down fast, as he reached out and grabbed her by the waist as her soft figure approached him. Her weight pushed him down on the floor and she landed right on top of him, in a position one would find lovers locked in…and very intimate. 

            He groaned in pain and whispered hoarsely, "Get off of me." Her right arm was pressed to his neck which blocked his breathing and he found himself choking. She moved it and groaned. They lay there…her chin resting on his shoulder, her palm on his chest and their breathing shallow. With slowness that sapped all her strength, she raised her body and her head to get a look at the figure she had been thrown upon. A strand of honey colored hair got into her eyes as she lifted her head. 

            She gaped.

~_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_~

            She was falling. She was falling with him…the sound of the pistol…the arms around her…the embrace of love…his undying promises…the feeling as if her heart would burst open and fly away into the blue of the sky…

            For there he was, below her and she realized that she wasn't the only one gaping with wide eyes. A knot came into her throat. The wonderful curve of his dear face, the same dark eyebrows, that untamable hair, the very same soulful eyes that made her feel hollow for some reason. There was something else in his face that she didn't realize that mirrored hers: a deep kind of sadness. 

            …these two souls had waited an eternity to be reborn together…it was an eternity before they laid eyes on each other…but when two souls mate, they mate for life and in every life, every world, they would know each other…for a mate has two souls living in each body and they can recognize anyway, everywhere, what is a part of themselves. 

            She found herself sitting on his abdomen and she bent down, her verdant eyes not blinking, her hands shaking uncontrollably. A hand came to rest on his cheek as a crystalline tear slipped from her eyes onto his cheek.   
  


            "It's you…" her voice shook and wavered slightly. "It's…you…Van." Wave after wave of memories were hitting them…them laughing, singing duets, him chasing her in the gardens as they laughed, him holding her…  

            He stiffened as her fingertips caressed his cheek and brought his hand to stop her. "Stop that! What're you talking about?"

            Her heart almost broke at his words as he looked up fiercely at her. "Don't you remember, Van?"

            His gaze did not shy away from hers. "Yes, I remember…I remember telling you to get off of me!"

            She looked as if she had been slapped and with a hurt expression, he stood up above him and lent him a hand. He didn't take it and got up by himself. 

            "Who are you?" he asked flatly, no trace of emotion in his voice as he straighted his jacket into place, his eyes not meeting hers.

            Her heart-melting eyes that were constantly searching…unnerved him. "Kanzaki. Hitomi Kanzaki. You?"

            "Van Fanel, at your service." He gave her a small grin that confirmed her suspicions and considerably softened his austere face. 

            "I am sorry about what happened earlier," she bit her lip, "I—you, you reminded me of someone I once knew…"

            "I am sorry," he said quietly. "I was rude." He looked down at her with the shadow of a grin, "you don't exactly find yourself in a position where a beautiful woman is lying on top of you everyday…it kills a few brain cells, you know." She replied with a smile but her eyes weren't amused. They were still looking at him in that heart-wrenching manner. "Don't," he whispered suddenly.

            "Don't what?"

            "Look at me like that." She slowly removed him from her gaze and looked down at the floor.

            With a deep sigh, he turned around for the door. He was not going to spend even one more second here…

            Swiftly, she grabbed a hold of his arm and she pushed herself in his arms, her arms wrapping around his torso. "Why are you lying to me? Why are you doing this? You said that you'd…"  

            He pushed her away and with a look that took her breath away, he ran away. 

            She fell down on the floor her eyes never leaving his retreating figure…she knew, sure than she'd ever been…it was him. A sharp, emotion cut into her chest as she saw the fading figure go.

            …a tear coursed down her cheek. 

~_I'm so tired, I can't sleep_

_Standin' on the edge of something much too deep_

_It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word_

_We are screaming inside, we can't be heard_~

**A/N:** *cowers* How was it?? Leave a review and make me happy. *grins*

**Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne…never will…and the song is "I Will Remember You" by Sarah McLachlan. **


	2. In the Cradle of Love

**_Part 2_**

_~ And think not you can direct the course of love, for love, if it finds you worthy, directs your course. ~_

--Kahlil Gibran

            If she had just followed him, she would've seen the look in his face—the look that could make the smiling sun weep.

            He didn't stop running until he reached a lone park where he rested his head on the bark of a tree. His body was shaking and he wanted to break out into tears. Tears. He had hurt _her_. Goddamnit! He had hurt her. But he was also saving her…he was doing what was best for her, right? That moment, that millisecond, when his eyes had fled to her figure he had realized what every dream, what every vision was preparing him for. They were preparing for their meeting. This meeting that he had ruined with cruel words. Yet, he ached…he had wanted to make their meeting not so cruel, not so harsh…he had tried to joke with her, even though terribly unsuccessfully. It had taken superhuman strength to restrain his arms for fear of they would do. 

            …for fear that he would snatch her into them and never desire to release her from his embrace.

            He ran fingers through the mass of his hair and sighed deeply to calm his heart beats that were extremely erratic. The look in his eyes broke his heart. It was so disappointed, so weary, so heart-broken. The feel of her body pressed to his. It was all familiar, all too painfully familiar. There was such a temptation for him to just wrap his arms around her waist and press him to her and just stay there. Let the contours of her soft body melt into his. If they had died this way, he would've died happily. Because the moment he saw her…he knew he had to leave, to go far, far away before he hurt her. Being away from her was crueler than death. And Death, Death was what he was avoiding… It was what he was saving her from. 

_~But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories~_

[~*~]

            She made her way to the telephone and dialed Yukari's number on her cell, "Hey Yukari…" Her voice was still somber and she couldn't force a cheery sound to it. Right now she didn't care. She wanted to let the feelings of shock and hurt pour out…seep out of her body and cleanse her. Right now, Yukari was the last person she wanted to see. When it came to Hitomi, she was a mother hen, fussing, shaking her head…someone entirely too sensible.

            "Oh, hi Hitomi! I am sorry I'm late! Just coming to pick you up…Amano here's just keeping me from—"

            "No, no.Don't worry…you think I could give you a rain check for today?" she put a harassed note into her voice that wasn't too hard. "I…I just have a lot of stuff to do."

            "What's wrong? You don't seem alright."

            "Sore throat," she lied, "been sniffing like a dog since morning." 

            "Ohh," she sighed sympathetically, "I am sorry. Pop a pill and get some sleep. That'll make you feel better."

            "Yeah, thanks," she pushed the stray hair out of her eyes, "Listen then, I'll call  you later, okay?"

            "Yes, let me know if you need anything."

            "Thanks, I will. You have fun with Amano."

            "Needless to say, I will," Yukari grinned widely into the telephone as she clicked it off, "Bye!"

            Why was it that she had never dated? She had tried to find something in the people that didn't exist…for there only one of him. Without realizing, she was looking for his image, his image in anyone she was interested in. But had found none…until today. She didn't need to just find his remembrance…but himself. What a way they'd met…firmly locked in a lover's intimate position. A small smile formed on her rosy lips; he'd always said that he wanted to wait until after marriage—he had wanted to make love to the woman who was his wife, not just his wife-to-be…not necessarily meaning that temptation did not strike him. There were moments when they'd held each other in a tight embrace and his skillful hands had played on her back, her neck, suppressing his bodily desires to be one. How hollow, empty and shell-like she had felt when the warmth of his body had left hers…when he had tried to walk away, and when he finally ran away. She wanted him. She _needed_ him. And she would find him. 

[~*~]

            Luck was with her. She had gone with her instincts and prayed to God that he had decided to stay here in Greenville. It was a fairly small community with two hotels and some even went as far as to call them "inns." It was close-knit group where some lived in the past, some in the future…and some hanging between the two. But the best part that had grinning was: there were only two hotels! But she was also counting on the fact that he was staying in a hotel and that he wasn't one who had driven all the way over from wherever he had come from or staying with family or friends. 

            She eyed "Angel's Keep" with some reluctance from across the street. She had checked the "Escaflowne" already and found no one whose first name was Van and found success when she found out that he was staying at Angel's Keep. What would she tell him when she met him? Would she have an excuse? Oh yes, if she would be lucky, he'd call the police and file for stalking. Stalking. Isn't that what she was doing? How could she explain it to the officer that the man before her was the one she'd dreamed so many times of and that she was crazily, madly, in love with him a hundred years ago, that was surfacing once again now. Oh yes, she wouldn't go to jail; they'd be too harsh to send her there. They'd send her to a mental asylum or some more befitting for a case like hers. She shook her head; so much for humor. 

            She pulled the door to the corner store. It would look highly suspicious if she kept on staring at the door to the hotel and plus she wasn't quite sure she was ready for face him just yet. To look at him was to be pulled into a whirlpool and the sensations of just looking at him…those eyes that could burn through her heart…it was intense, demanding, especially when being pulled into a whirlpool, facing a man who either didn't remember or denied was the last thing she needed. But the fact that he didn't remember tore at her young heart. But she wasn't about to back down. If she had to show him all over, she would. She would make him love her… 

            Her eyes widened when a man in a dark, turtle neck came out of the door. It was _him_! He shoved his hands in the pocket of his pants as he walked on aimlessly. Damn it! She was scared! She briskly entered the nearby corner store and watched him from there. 

            "Hi," she smiled at the clerk. 

            "May I help you with something?" the middle aged man grinned at her. 

            She shook her head, "No thank-you, just looking." _Oh yes, that dark haired man there…just make him remember that I was, am, madly in love with him. That's how you can help me._

            She fingered a cheap bead necklace though her eyes wandered outside where the man crossed the street. She observed him quietly. He was tall, perhaps a little over six feet with a wonderful tan that she thought—no—_knew_—was his natural skin color. She smiled at a memory; her mother calling for her in a sing-song voice for her to put on the sun tan—she always turned lobster red in the sun. 

            Her eyes widened as Van headed straight for the corner-store. She rapidly turned away right when the tingling of the bell sounded and he entered. 

            "May I help you, sir?"

            "Oh yeah, I was wondering where I could find some razors?"

            "Right this way," she cursed silently as he guided him towards the proper aisle which was only a column away from her. Quickly, she walked to another section, her heart hammering and threatening to kill her with its fast pace. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking, her mind being deeply involved and busy, that she didn't notice that Van was back and was paying for his purchase. 

            "Hitomi…" his eyes widened. She halted, her eyes turning into deep pools of green saucers.

            "Va-Van." The man looked at the couple with confused yet interested eyes. 

            It was as if on cue, the door to the store opened again. All three simultaneously turned to face the opening of the door and tensed as they saw who it was. 

            Dressed in a dark cat suit with a mask covering his face except two holes for his eyes, the man was a robber, no doubt, especially with his guns pointed. "Freeze! You don't move and we'll take this easy." Hitomi froze and Van's eyes widened and looked dazed. A sense of déjà vu flitted across his mind…

            "Just hand me the cash!!" he yelled at the man at the front desk. "No funny business!" His gun pointed as the man looked stubbornly at the cash register. The aim of the gun turned towards Hitomi, "_Fast!_ Or I'll shoot the girl!" The man hurriedly removed a few stacks of bills and just when the burglar was distracted, Van gave him a shove and knocked him to the ground. It all happened in milliseconds…

            The gun was fired and there was a cry…a feminine cry. Hitomi was struck at the side of the abdomen. His eyes were furious as he knocked the man out with a punch on his head as he saw her fall to the ground. 

            _So similar…___

            He rushed towards his beloved, his heart beating like crazy, his mind begging, praying, hoping, that she'd be alright.

            "Hitomi!" The clerk rushed and called the police and an ambulance.

            But the world was disappearing and they were left all alone. Just the two of them. It was as if it was fading…and the only thing that existed, only thing that mattered was the two of them. The beating of their hearts was the music, the sound of their breaths the song, their eyes the windows to their souls. He cradled her in his arms, "Hitomi—hang on. I'll protect you! Dammit…don't die on me."

            She smiled hazily at him as the blood pooled around them, "Van…" her shaking hands reached out to caress the curve of this face. 

            He moved his face to kiss her palm. "Don't die…please don't." What he had wanted to avoid had happened. He had wanted to keep his promise…to protect her forever, to not let her get hurt, to feel pain. He was a failure. He should've left the moment he'd seen her. Yet, the feeling, the hope that bubbled in his heart had refused to leave. The hope that they'd be together again. That crazy hope had brought such a result.

            Emerald pools gazed into his garnet ones and a feeling of mutual understanding washed over them. She gave him a small smile right before she fainted due to the loss of blood. 

            His face was a dark mask as he cradled her like a babe in his arms and held her close in his arms. Self-disgust coursed through his veins. He was a selfish bastard!

[~*~]

            She flirted with consciousness and there were moments when she was awake and could only call out one name: Van. She had wanted to make sure he was still there, and as constant as the northern star, he was there She had been lucky; the gun shot wound had not been serious and had just a little more than grazed her abdomen. He would stay until she was well and on her feet. Yukari and Amano had been worried though the doctors had ushered them home when Van volunteered to stay with Hitomi and watch over her through the night as he was currently doing. He had barely left her side and the nurses and doctors had affectionately started calling him "Romeo."

            His eyes were serious as he regarded her quietly. What would he tell her when he left? Oh yes, he was falling apart and it felt like someone was scratching out his heart? 

            He was startled when her eyelashes fluttered open, like the uncertain wing of a baby bird. "Hitomi?" he whispered urgently.

            She smiled, "You're still here."

            His voice cracked uncharacteristically, "Yeah." 

            She pushed a button and the bed raised her back so she was in a semi-sitting position. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly, his gaze so tender.

            "Good, you?" she smiled, her eyes shining brightly. 

            "F-fine."

            She met his eyes, "Do you remember me, then?"

            "As if it was possible for me to forget you ever," he gave a grim smile. "I've dreamed of you for so long. When I saw you, I was so damn scared. I didn't want to leave you. I wanted to kiss you madly until you remembered no sadness…love you so much that you'd never remember a moment when you were alone." He looked away, not accustomed to baring himself, "I am sorry…I lied to you that day."

            "Why?" her heart skipped beats and all she felt for the man was tenderness. 

            He ran a hand through his midnight hair and sat down beside her on the bed. "Don't you know? You got hurt because of me."

            She looked confused. "What?"

            "We were never meant to be together…I was afraid, if I came close to you, we'd get separated again and again, in the process hurt each other." He looked away not able to withstand her gaze, "I don't mind getting hurt if it's being with you, but I made a promise. I was never going to let anything or anyone harm _you_."

~_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light~_

            "I hurt when I am not with you," she said quietly and her eyes met his in a heart-wrenching manner. 

            He inhaled sharply, "You'll get more hurt if you're with me...just look what happened to you at the store because of me."

            "That was not because of you. That was chance, fate, whatever you want to call it."

            "It was a sign."

            "A sign that we _can_ be together."

            His eyebrows shot up, "How do you know?"

            "I am still living…seeing, breathing, and feeling…I am still here." She raised her curtained green eyes to meet his, "And because you're still here, Van. You and I are still alive. If I have a choice of living a lifetime without you, or being with you for two seconds, I'd choose the latter."

            A molten tenderness took hold of him, "Hitomi…"

            She asked softly, "Will you hug me just this once?"

            He gave her a heated look and then warm arms encircled her tightly and for once in many, many years she felt in place and the sense of missing something was filled. He was what she had been missing. He was what she had been searching for. 

            "Don't ever let go of me, Van…please." The voices of their past selves echoed in their minds as they spoke…

            _"__Oh Van...don't ever let go of me. Don't ever let go of me…please…don't."_

            "I don't plan to…" He said firmly as he pulled away slightly to meet her eyes, "Marry me, Hitomi."

            "I thought you'd never ask," she looked so adorably serious that he had to chuckle and yet a strong temptation possessed him. 

            Their eyes locked and slowly, the elusive desire that had haunted their souls for a century was fulfilled; his lips inexorably descended and tenderly brushed hers, then captured it with urgency that was mutual. 

            "…_In all my lives, in all my tommorows and yesterdays, I will love you. Only you…"_

[~*~]

            His bride giggled girlishly as he whispered a sweet endearment in her ear while carrying her in his arms and kicked open the door with his leg. She looked up adoringly at her husband, her arms wrapped around his neck, the smile on their faces seemingly permanent. 

            He gently laid her down on the soft feather bed and sat down beside her. She gave him a mischievous smile as she pulled herself out of the enormous bed. Gently she removed the pins in her hair to let it fall freely around her, not realizing that her husband was behind her. 

            Startling her, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, and buried his face in her hair and groaned. "Gods, you're beautiful…" A funny feeling jumbled her stomach…she didn't hear that often enough, yes, she was pretty and there was something _interesting_ about her, but she was particularly the type that one would call _beautiful_ or model-like.

            She smiled at him through the mirror, her eyes verdant widening in surprise when she felt her snow-white wedding gown loosen. Slowly, he undid the laces on the back and right when he was half-way through she pulled away, the elfin smile never leaving her. 

            She pressed her body onto his, as she carefully unbuttoned his snowy white shirt, exposing the wonderfully tan chest. "Not too fast there." 

            His body stiffened as she kissed his bared chest as she went along. 

            He stopped her wandering hands with his, "Watch your hands…go a little further and I might just be tempted to go a tad _too_ fast."  She smiled innocently at him and he groaned as she stoked his bare shoulder. His mouth covered hers, the need to taste her driving him insane.

            She breathed shallowly as they paused for oxygen. She gazed into his eyes dazedly. "I think _you're_ beautiful." 

            He chuckled and had a sudden urge to hear her laughter and preceded to do something that he was sure would evoke that. He tickled her mercilessly. She gasped and burst out in laughter. Such pure laughter. 

            She ran from him, giggling, smiling, and laughing as he tried to catch her, the room not big enough to freely run without being caught. "You're quite a tease, Hitomi…" he grinned wolfishly as he trapped her between the wall and his body. 

            She stopped and looked at him semi-seriously, "I'll stop being that way once you stop tickling me…I am afraid, it has rather adverse effects on me," she gave a teary giggle.

            "_I_ am afraid, I love watching the 'adverse effects' when I do that." She stopped grinning when his mouth enclosed on hers and he kissed her deeply and thoroughly, her arms instinctively wrapping around his neck. His mouth traveled down to her neck and when his tongue touched her ears, she shivered. Hitomi pressed her body to his, his arms snaking around her back as he tenderly untied the rest of the strings. She was melting into him and as each second passed, his desire for her grew and his body hardened for her…

            "Gods Hitomi," he whispered in between the butterfly kisses, "I've waited so long…" 

            She looked at him, her body shaking as his fingers brushed her exposed back with each untying of string. "I'd have walked to Eternity if you promised to meet me there."

            He looked at her, his gaze scorching, "This is Eternity enough for me…"

            Tenderly, he kissed her collarbone and went upwards, kissing her jaw, the curve of her cheeks, her nose, and forehead and down to her lips.

            Gently, he picked up his bride and carried her to their bed, their mouths still groping, still kissing, still loving…  

_~You were born together, and together you shall be forevermore. _

_You shall be together when white wings of death scatter your days. _

_Aye, you shall be together even in the silent memory of God. ~_

--Kahlil Gibran

[~*~]

**A/N: _Comparatively short chapter, I know, but such is the end… ^_^;; Anyway, the ending..*coughs* this is the safe ending and then there's a err a not-so-safe ending…meaning *coughs loudly* for the folks who want to keep their innocence in tact, they can think this is the end and uuh imagine the rest in their head…and for those err who are curious as to what the author thinks goes on next on their "enormous bed" *smiles impishly*…can drop a review mentioning their email addresses and that scene will be emailed when it's done to you. I don't feel comfortable posting a lemon anywhere, so yeah. _**

**_Oh yes, _****_Crystal_****_, you have a wonderful accent, gal!! *jealous* ^_~ And it was lovely talking to you! *grins* Hope the baby-goats are fine!_**

**_ Hope all of you have enjoyed the story, most specially the Pirate to whom it's for! I am sooorry it's so terribly late; I didn't get the blast of inspiration to start writing this story until I saw this one episode where I heard the quotation from Browning…that just hit home and I was frantically working on it.  XD I _loooooved_ Dream~chaser…*___* I was reading it in Psychology over and over while err… my prof. was talking about the Psychosexual stages by Freud…O.o;;Yes, you don't want me to err expound upon that lecture…it is just as freaky as it sounds. I almost sunk to the ground when he mentioned that making love was like "push-ups for the retarded." -_-;; Such interesting classes, I have, ne? _**

**_And _****_Dee_****_…*hugs madly* thank-you SOO much for the picture!! I was in bed and sick…and I opened my inbox and read your email and saw the picture…I adored it!! O.o Do you have a camera in my house? I was wearing my hair in a pony tail (I don't usually do that…) on my b-day… XD I also called you today and you too dear p-teddy…both of you weren't there…and _****_Dee_****_ you didn't have an answering machine so I didn't leave a message… But I left a message for ye p-teddy…*grins madly and hugs both bearishly* _****_Dee_****_, look for something in yer inbox on a particular day in March. ^_~Yes! I hope we have many, many more birthdays to come to give each other err "peculiar" gifts!! *throws confetti* HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!    _**


End file.
